Les declamation Hasardeuses de Lily et James
by Serafina Malfoy
Summary: Une parodies des lovehate LilyJames.. traduction de Luvhp224.. venez rire...fic terminée
1. chapitre 1

Bonjour a vous tous....et ouis sandy elle commence une autre fic... ne em tuez pas, enfin remarquez si vous voulez j'ai plein d'autres fics en cours, mais pourtant je me demene pour vous faire des nouveaux chapitre, et j'ai même pas une review.. je croyait que vous aimiez sphère? Tant pis....en tout cas je reprend enfin la plume

Toujours est-il que ceci est un traduction, je n'en suis pas l'auteur... Pour ceci il faut remercier Luvhp224 si vous voulez la remercier et bien sachez que je compte lui transmettre les reviews que vous allez envoyer...

je signale aussi que ceci est une parodie, elle est faite pour se moquer des clichés, qui se font legion en ce moment dans les fics lily/James... L'auteur ne l'a pas ecrite dans un but mechant, elle se moque même de sa propre fic .. Sur ce ne le prenez pas mal....

les nda sont mes notes , a moi traductrice... les ndt ce sont les notes de l'auteur lui meme

Personnages:

James Potter

Lily Evans

Sirius Black

Remus Lupin

Peter pettigrow

Quelques amies non nommée de Lily

et severus Rogue....

_1er Septembre: les maraudeurs (james, Sirius, remus et Peter) sont dans le poudlard express:_

James: Wow je n'arrive pas a croire que nous somme deja en 7eme année a Poudlard!!! c'est effarant comme le temps passe vite quand tu court les jupons!!

Sirius: des jupons? Non je ne pense pas mon très cher ami...Pour la plupart des ecrivains de se site nous sommes les plus grands farceurs que poudlard ai jamais vu depuis.....

James: Ouais, c'est amusant aussi... j'aime beaucoup avoir mes jolies fanes blondes vetues de minis hauts se jetter sur moi...

Remus (secouant la tête et soupirant) Je n'arrive toujours pas a croire que vous sortez avec des filles juste pour vous les faires.... N'avez vous jamais pensé aux sentiments?

Peter: Ces filles n'ont qu'une idée en tête , sortir quelque soit le moyen avec Sirius ou James ...OH YEAH VOUS êtes DES BETES DE SEXE LES GARS!!!!!

_Remus James et Sirius clignent des yeux et regardent , effrayés, Peter_

Sirius: Qui ês tu ?

James: Et qui t'a invité dans notre conversation?

Remus (choqué par le comportement de ces amis): Les gars, ne jugez pas l'interruption denotre petit gros camarade malpoli... laissez le s'amuser et ce pretendre qu'il est un membre accepté de notre groupe...

James (a Sirius): Bon maintenant qu'on en a fini avec cette ennuyante interruption, qu'est ce que l'on fait?

Sirius: Pourquoi pas un action/verité ?

James: c'est pas un jeu de fille auquel elles jouent avant de s'endormir?

Sirius: Oui, mais l'auteur a vraiment besoin d'une raison pour que je te mette au defi de sortir avec une fille très moche, et c'est le seul moyen qu'elle a trouvé...

James: Okay , si c'est pour ça...

Sirius: Ok; alors je comence... Qui vais-je interroger... Hum... James... Action ou verité?

James (reflechissant très fort , même si on sait tous ce qu'il va repondre) : humm... Pourquoi pas... Ouais.... Action!

Sirius (avec un sourire triomphant) : Ok , je te met au defi de sortir avec Lily Evans !

James: Qui?

Sirius: La fille boutonneuse, avec des cheveux frisés et roux avec des lunettes, qui deviendra un jour une chaudasse, mais pas pour l'instant

Peter: Comment peut tu parler d'une fille comme ça??

Sirius: Facilement. Quoiqu'il en soit Cornedrue , elle vient par ici , tu peut commencer des maintenant...

James (la tête dans les mains) : ma vie de maraudeur est finie.

_Une fille d'une grande beauté entra dans le compartiment, ses long cheveux roux totalement defrisés grave a Panthene-pro-V(c) et les yeux brillants d'une couleur vert émeraude grace aux lunettes de couleur acuvue (c) n'est ce pas interessant devoir que les sorciers sont sensés être totalement detachés du monde magique mais utilisent pourtant des produits bien moldus?_

James(la machoire tombée sur le sol) : Mais... mais... mais... Qui êtes vous?

Lily (le regard haineux) : Lily Evans, la prefete en chef! Maintenant ferme ta bouche avant de salir le train!

Sirius: mais tu n'est pas suposée être bonne avant la 4eme scene!!!!

Lily (luttant afin de trouver une excuse potable) Oui, mais l'auteur ne se supportait pas de faire de moi une moche boutonneuse alors il m'a donné des produits de beauté un peu plus tot que prevu . Mais ce n'est pas le sujet.

Sirius: Et quel est le sujet?

Lily: Le sujet? C'est que tu as mis au defi James de sortir avec moi, Alors je vais heroiquement le rejeter encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le lecteur n'en puisse plus et qu'eventuellement il referme cette histoire....

Sirius: Qu'y-a-t'il de bien a cela???

Lily: Il n'y a rien justement! Si sa ne tenait qu'a moi , j'abandonnerai ce love/hate!!! mais l'auteur ne le veux pas.... A part ça je Suis la parfaite Lily, auto-proclamée Vierge, et meilleure eleve de l'ecole.

James(reprenant concience) comment peut-tu être vierge avec un corps comme ...ca...

Lily: Dans notre monde stéréotypé, si vous êtes vierge, vous êtes parfaite .. Putain, lis un peu les regles....

James: Tu crois a cela?

Lily: Apparement, car en tant qu'heroine de cette fiction pure et innocente, c'est a dire belle et vierge. Pourquoi?

James: Parce que tes formes me donnent chaud!!Si on allait dans un wagon, vide evidememnt, et qu'on baisait?

Lily: En tant que parfaite vierge, et seule belle heroine, je me dois de refuser.

James semble totalement desesperé

Lily: Ey attend juste quelques mois, l'auteur sera totalement ennuyé par cette partie de haine, et commencera a nous faire sortir ensemble.

James: On ne peut pas accelerer les choses?

Lily: je suis desolée Potter mais je vais refuser formellement. Je t'aime passionement et profondement mais pour couvrir mes emotions, je vais afficher une fausse apparence, ce qui fait que cette fic va encore ressembler pendant un bout de temps a ce qu'elle est en ce moment. En attendant tu pourra expliquer ta frustration a tes amis tout en baisant avec totue la bande de blondes qui vous suit partout.

James: Okay, je pourrait survivre comme ça... Pourquoi es-tu venue ici au faite?

Lily: J'etait venu vous demander si vous n'auriez pas vu qui était le prefet en chef, que j'espere d'ailleurs n'etre aucun de vous trois...euh (elle ragarde peter) quatres.

James (avec un sourire victorieux) : Oui , même si j'ai montré que je me foutait royalement des regles, et ô combien j'etait un abruti arrogant le directeur Dumbledore a gentiment decider de faire de moi le prefet en chef . Evidemment tout le monde savait que ceci allait se produire afin que je passe plus de temps avec toi.

Lily: NONNNNN!!!!!!!!!!! tu vas me faire croire que tu est sympa, nous couherons et finirons marriés et aurons un bébé nommé harry juste avant de mourir tués par un sombre Lord... Ma vie et totalement foirée....

_Lily s'enfuit du compartiment , legerement enervée._

Peter(confus) est ce que je suis le seul a penser que c'est bizarre qu'elle sache ça?

Sirius(se tournant vers Peter) Encore une fois , Qui es tu ?

voilà ce premier chapitre est terminé ... j'espère que vous avez aimé...


	2. chapitre 2

_Tadaaammmm!!! bienvenue pour ce deuxieme chapitre!!! bon en avant!!!!!Merci aux reviews si jen ai eu je ne le sait pas.. Et ouais vous devez trouver ça bizarre Sandrine n'a pas ecrit depuis plus de six mois et ce mets a ecrire a une cadence infernale.. je vais vous expliquer pourquoi , jai le bac très bientot , et j'ai pas trouvé de meilleure maniere de reviser mon anglais que de m'exercer a la traduction_ .

Characters:

James Potter

Lily Evans

Sirius Black

Remus Lupin

Peter Pettigrew

Quelques mysterieuses amies de Lily

Et Severus Snape!

_1__er Septembre : Les maraudeurs et Lily entrent dans la grande salle... James et Sirius suivent Lily , la langue pendante les yeux exorbités... Ouais on sait tous a quoi ils pensent..._

Lily: Wow!! Je suis finalement en ma 7eme année a Poudlard..meme si James est prefet, je prevois que l'année sera belle passionnée et totalement embrouillante...

Remus: Pourquoi embrouillante ?

Lily: A la fin de ce pathétique love/hate le lecteur sera tellement emmelé dans mes sentiments et ceux de James qu'il renoncera a lire n'importe quelle autre fic de romance jusqu'à la fin de ces jours...

_Trois jeunes filles n'ayant pas specialement de signes particuliers remarquables se jetterent en courant vers Lily. En plus du fait qu'elles fassent sans doute partie du fan club de James , elles arborent aussi des cheveux roux et des lentilles de couleur acuvue (c) . On nous dit seulement qu'elles sont plutot jolies, mais par contre on ne nous dit rien sur leurs personnalité qui nous restent totalement mysterieuses. Mais qui s'en preoccupe? Nous nous preoccupons juste de quand nous allons voir James et Lily baiser. Ces jeunes filles ne sont la que pour nous faire croire que Lily a des amies et accesoirrement pour donner des cheries a Sirius et Remus._

Amie n°1: Lily!!!!!!!! Ta presence m'a tellement manqué!!!!!

Amie n°2 : Oui!! tout ces posters que nous avons disposés dans nos chambres ne suffisent pas a te remplacer!

Amie n°3 : Personnellement , mes taies d'oreillers et parures de draps a ton effigie m'ont aidée a supporter cet été.

Lily: ah...c'ets tellement mignon.. Maintenant allons a nos places , j'ai besoin de crier après James maintenant tout de suite.

Les amies (a l'unisson) : Pourquoi?

Lily (regardant James): Il marche bizarrement, qui marche comme ça ? Je sait qu'il est mignon , mais l'auteur a besoin qu'on se fasse une bonne grosse enguelade. Comme ça je pourrait faire en sorte que James se sente vraiment coupable et il viendra s'excuser. Ensuite pour apaiser la tension sexuelle entre nous , James m'embrassera. Evidemment je le repousserait et le frapperai et l'enguelerai et le laisserai face a ses fautes tandis qu'il songera aux meilleurs moyens pour se suicider.

Peter _(qui entre dans la scene par hasard)_ : Par pitié quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire qu'il trouve cela bizarre qu'elle sache tout ça?

Lily: Qui es tu ? Et qu'est ce que tu fout dans MA scene, degage!

_Peter est sorti de la scène._

Lily : En tout cas allons nous asseoir, et des places de premier rang. Et n'oubliez pas les oreillers et les couvertures , ça risque de devenir ennuyeux quand le directeur va se mettre a faire son discours. Je m'apprete a crier de tout mes poumons surentrainés sur James. Tiens on dirai que son lacet est defait.

_Lily prend son meilleur air de 'je suis une salope te je vais passer mes nerf sur toi' et marche en direction de James._

Lily: Hey , Potter

James (_la regardant ardemment_): Oui? Tu es enfin revenue a la raison et tu as realisé que tu avait envie que je couche avec toi sans le moindre sentiment?

Lily(_degoutée_) : Mon dieu non! Ceci ne se passe que dans la sixieme scène. Pitié Potter tu ne pourrais pas essayer d'etre autre chose qu'un beau personnage pathetique?

James: Seulement si c'est ainsi que doit être un prefet. Bon , si tu veux pas baiser pourquoi tu viens ici?

Lily: Parce qu'a cause de mes sentiments inconcients envers toi , je regardais chacun de tes mouvements. Et en realisant que j'etait en train de te fixer j'ai decidé de t'interpeller pour me disputer et prouver que je te deteste vraiment! Evidemment tout le monde sauf toi et moi sait que je t'aime inconciemment et j'use seulement la colère pour te faire part de mes émotions passionées. Maintenant lace tes chaussures et rentre ton tee shirt!

James : Que dirais-tu d'un non?

Lily : Fait le MAINTENANT espece de sale cafard au cerveau de pigeon que je desire secretement

James SEULEMENT SI TU VIENS AVEC MOI DANS LE PLACARD A BALAI ET QU'ON BAISE!

Lily : NON ESPECE DE BATARD SEXY

James : TRES BIEN J'ATTENDRAI LA SCENE SIX

Lily: TU FERAI MIEUX

_Lily sort en furie du hall , même si techniquement elle n'en a pas le droit parce que le festin de bienvenue et le choipeaux doivent être montrés. De toute maniere nous savons tous que ceux aux cheveux noirs vont a serpentard et tout les autres vont a Griffondor. Poufsouffle et Serdaigle n'existent pas se sont des fragment de notre imagination_.

Remus (avec un air totalement detaché) E t si nous y allons?

Sirius (se rendant compte a quel point la situation est pathetique) : Ah t'as de bonnes idées Moony

_Dans la salle commune des Griffondor Lily est en train de se confier a ses amies , sans qu'on sache comment ces dernières sont arrivées la, puisqu'on ne les as pas vue la suivre... eh! C'est un lieu magique donc elles aparaissent comme elles veulent._

Lily: rah! Je deteste vraiment ce satané putain de beau James Potter ! Je deteste la maniere dont ses beaux cheveux lui tombent sur les yeux de cette maniere tellement sexy. Je deteste ses beaux yeux d'un beau marron et je deteste aussi son beau corps!

Amie n°3 : Lily , veut-tu dire que tu _aimes_ cette maniere qu'il a d'etre beau ?

Lily: OUI ! Mais chuuuttt! Personne ne doit le savoir , et puis taisez vous un peu je suis sensée me confier ici !

Amie n°1: Mais Lily la tigresse pourquoi ne lui avoue juste pas ton amour?

Amie n°2 : Oui mais Lily-Banana-Silly..

Lily (_qui l'interromp_) : Eille! Mais c'est quoi tout ses surnoms! Ne sait-tu pas que mon nom actuel est deja un surnom.. Lily pour Lilian . Excuse moi mais si je suis supposée avoir le plus mignon des enfants de cette satanée ecole pourquoi est ce que je traine avec tout ses loosers! Ayez un coeur monsieur l'auteur! Faites admettre au public que je ne suis pas si inteligente qu'ils semblent le croire. En realité le QI de Sirius est sans doute superieur au mien et nous savons tous que ce n'est pas un compliment.

_L'auteur hausse les epaules puis hoche la tête. Les amies numerotées de Lily sont soudainemement occupées a se laver les cheveux , en utilisant evidemment un shampoing aux essences herbales naturelles afin de garder la brillance de leurs cheveux et les faire sentir une legère senteur fruitée qui fera immediament rouler des yeux quand on la sentira. Lily laissa quelque temps ses 'amies' seules (croyez moi mieux vaux ne pas savoir ce qu'elle faisait pendant ce temps) quand trois blondes (sans doute membres du fan club de James) firent irruption dans la salle._

Blonde1: Ho!!! putain... Nous venons d'entendre les plus geniales nouvelles qu'il nous ai été donné d'entendre...

Lily (_interessée_) : Vous avez trouvé un moyen d'introduire du whisky et des clopes dans le château?

Blonde2 (_reflechissant quelques secondes_): Non, mais quelque chose d'aussi bien..Pendant les vacances de Noël , le directeur a decidé d'organiser un bal masqué!!! N'est ce pas la meilleure nouvelle de tout les temps?

Lily (_qui ne montre aucune emotion , parce que je l'ai decid_) : Wow je ne m'attendait pas du tout a ça.

Blonde3: Je sait! Bon maintenant , nous allons nous faufiler jusqu'à pré au lard et trouver des costumes devergondés.

Lily: Vous allez faire ça. (_les blondes commencent a partir_) Evidemment vous savez que le mien sera 10fois mieux et que James tombera encore plus fou amoureux de moi okay?

Blondes (_a l'unisson_): Yep! Nous ne laisseront pas passer une chance de paraître denudées surtout dans cette école ou on ne peut pas mettre les affaires qu'on veux.

_Les blondes partent dans un flot constant de gloussements. Les amies de Lily ont fini de se laver les cheveux et aparaissent dans la sallle commune avec des toucans et des perroquets._

Lily: Devinez quoi! A Noël , nous allons avoir un bal masqué!

Les amies (_a l'unisson parce qu'elles se partagent le cerveau_): Oh! Super! Je pense que je vais y aller en...

Lily: Taisez vous! Vous trois ne viendrez pas , vous m'aiderez a me preparer. Je pense que je vais y aller avec une longue robe blanche et James tombera encore plus amoureux de moi mais il ne saura pas qui je suis et nous parleront de quelques comtes de fée. Ensuite je quitterai soudainemement le bal , pour une quelconque raison mystérieuse. Il sera taraudé par la curiosité et cherchera a savoir qui je suis et me cherchera le lendemain. Et une Blonde profitera de la situation et se fera passer pour la belle inconnue et je resterai a pleurer dans mon coin en me disant que je suis une pathetique looseuse sans le moindre avenir.

Peter (_aparaissant encore de nulle part_) : Je ne vais pas encore poser la même question , je vais juste dire qu'elle aurait du prendre divination cette année.

Lily(_prenant un air dedaigneux_) Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas chercher quelqu'un qui sera interessé par tes quelques lignes, parce que ,nouvelle du jour, moi ça ne m'interesse pas!

_Peter sort de notre champs de vision (encore)_

Lily: Bon ,revenons a moi...

voilà terminée, un chapitre ecrit en une heure, comme quoi , je bosse en faite , même si jai pas lair, ! Bon je veux une bonne note na ! Et des reviews aussi


	3. chapitre 3

Et hop le troisieme chapitre dans la foulée (la fic n'en a que quatre.. apre sje traduirai sans doute une fic sur Count Cain.

l'auteur a precisé , et je vais donc le faire aussi, que ce chapitre n'est destiné a personne, en effet les personnes qui ecrivent des fics de type cendrillon sont assez courantes sur le net et il ne visepersonne,l'auteur fait juste ça pour se marrer pas pour blesser qui que se soit...

Characters:

James Potter

Lily Evans

Sirius Black

Remus Lupin

Peter Pettigrew

Quelques mysterieuses amies de Lily

Et Severus Snape!

_Les vacances de Noël, nous avons comme par magie sauté les quatres mois preedents parce que j'en avait envie. En même temps qui a envie de lire des chapitres sans fin racontant les differentes 'techniques' qu'utilisent Lily et James pour se foutre sur la gueule. Nous retrouvons donc nos adorables heros et heroines (non je ne parle pas de drogue.) attendant dans de differents coin de la salle commune._

James: Gars, J'm'ennui, Ou est Snivy quand on a besoin de lui?

Sirius (se changeant) Ah.. Comment peut-on s'ennuiyer avec toutes ses poulettes preparées pour le bal? Ou alors peut être que tu ne les remarque même pas?

James (repousssant les tonnes de jeunes filles gloussantes ): Elles m'ennuient... Une fois que tu a vu une sans son haut tu les a toutes vues

Sirius(degouté) : très bien , je ne dirai plus rien. I_l retourne nouer sa cravate._

Lily (les ayant magiquement entendus même si elle est a l'autre bout de la piece) : vous êtes des especes ne sales machos ! Les femmes ne sont pas de vulgaires jouets qui peuvent être vendues a Ebay. Ce sont des jouets qui peuvent être rapportés au service cliens de Putain.com !

James a Sirius : Arf , elle marque un point. Oh , jai été un idiot pendant toutes ces années je vais désormais changer mes habitudes et arreter de jouer avec ses pauvres et naives ecolieres. A la place je vais plutot essayer de seduire des femmes plus agées. L'avantage c'est qu'elles ont plus d'experience.

Lily _(se satisfaisant de l'eduquer_) c'est mieux. _Et elle sort avec un garcon quelconque afin d'aller baiser même si techniquement elles est vierege et sera toujours vierge jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrete d'etre une salope et laissera Cornedrue la sauter... Apparement le mot prude ne fait pas partie du vacabulaire de l'auteur._

Sirius (_repoussant ça fille facile du moment_ ) : Eh gars ! Je viens juste de me rappeller que demain c'est Noël! Tui sait ce que sa signifie ?

James: Des filles faciles gratos a Putain.com ?

Sirius: Hum oui c'est vrai mais encore mieux! Une chance de regarder dans le decolelté des filles ET d'y être autorisé par les professeurs...

James: Wow! Alors c'est ça ce que veux vraimetn dire Noël! Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe demain?

Sirius: Le bal masqué! Les filles seront très peu vetues, leponch sera alcoolisé et les professeurs ne s'occuperont pas de nous!

James: Yeah! On se croirait dans lebachelor ! Sauf qu'aucun d'entre nous ne va finir marrié le lendemain ! On va juste sauter un million de filles en une nuit! Coooooool

Remus _(qui apparaît comme par magie_): James, essaie d'etre un peu logique. Nous savons tous que tu ne coucheras avec personne pour la simple et bonne raison que tu seras totalement obsédé par Lily et sa belle robe blanche super sexy. Evidemment tu ne sauras pas de qui il s'agit , même si techniquement tu devrais et pour une quelconque raison elle disparaitra a minuit et te laisseras a te demander eternellement et a jamais de qui il il s'agit du moins jusqu'à ce que ton contingent de jeunes filles faciles debarque. Tu organiseras un quelconque concours afin de trouver qui est la mysterieuse jeune fille (même si nous savons tous que c'est Lily) Et vous vivrez eternellement heureux... Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle decouvre les achats secrets a Putain.com

James: j'ai mal a la tête....

Peter (_apparaissant encore de nulle part_): COUREZ CACHEZ VOUS ET CRIER POUR LA PITIE!!! NOUS SOMMES ATTAQUES COMME L'AVAIT PREDIT LA PROPHECIE!!!!! NNNNOOOOOONNNNNNNNN !!!! NOUS NE LES LAISSERONT PAS FAIRE!!!!!!!!!

Sirius (_repoussant sa fille facile du moment):_ Euh... pensez vous que Peter a oublié de prendre ses pillules se matin?

Et voilà c'est fini qu'en pensez vous ?Bon , c'est vrai qu'il est assez court mais bon

merci a mes deux reviewers Mystere et Cricksha , je suis contente de voir que vous appreciez cette fic


	4. chapitre 4

En avant pour le quatrieme et dernier chapitre ;p

Characters:

James Potter

Lily Evans

Sirius Black

Remus Lupin

Peter Pettigrew

Quelques mysterieuses amies de Lily

Et Severus Snape!

_Et Noël arriva avec son lot de gros , cotonneux , blanc flocons. Attendez! C'est peut être les pellicules de Dumbledore. Dieu sait qu'il en a assez pour couvrir tout le château et même plus encore. Nous retrouvons donc Lily et ses amies autours de l'atre et du feu mourrant , se preparant a preparer Lily pour le Grand bal._

Lily (_jouant avec ces cheveux_) Dieu que je m'ennuie... ne pourrait-on pas ouvrir les cadeaux maintenant?

Amie n°2 (_deballant une statuette de carton grandeur nature a l'effigie de Lily_) OH MY GOD !!!!! c'était exactement ce que je voulait ! Ainsi je vais pouvoir t'embrasser, te carresser et te venerer chaque seconde de chaque jour! Merci ! Merci! Merci! _Elle tombe par terre afin d'embrasser et caresser les pieds de Lily._

Lily (_repoussant son amie , degoutée_): Wow! Ce n'est qu'une photo... Pourrais-tu être encore plus pathétique?

Les amies (_a l'unisson car nous le savons tous ce ne sont que des robots sans cerveau qu'a construit lily afin de se donner un semblant de vie_) Oh oui ! Si tu le veux Ô puissante Lily !

Lily: En tout cas... (_soudainement joyeuse_) Qui veut m'aider a m'habiller pour le bal?

_Pendant tout le reste de la journée les Amies de Lily s'affairèrent , essayant de faire ressembler Lily a un humain quelconque. Toute la piece fut remplie de produit de beautés et de singes sur entrainés (me demandez pas jai pas compris) . Pendant ce temps dans le repaire des maraudeurs James et Sirius laissaient Remus s'occuper de leur trouver un look parfait_.

James (_qui s'ennuit_): Depeche toi un peu Moony! Tu ne realise pas qu'a ce moment même on pourrait avoir deja 'dormi' avec 5 vierge... Time is sex baby!!!! (1)

Sirius(_ sourire sarcastique_ ) Cornedrue... Il ne reste plus aucune vierge a Poudlard... On les as toutes faites..

James: Oh yeah ! J'avait oublié ! En tout ça s, depeche toi Remmie

Remus (_perplexe_) : Je me demande juste si tu devrai mettre les chaussures Prada ou Gucci avec le costume bleu.(_puis se rapellant quelque chose il devient soudainement joyeux_) Mais tu sait quoi! J'ai decidé ce que j'allait faire avec tes cheveux!!! yeah!!! devine quoi? Hein? Hein?

James(_encore plus ennuy_) Illumine moi

Remus (_passant ses doigts dans cheveux de James_) Eh bien , tout d'abord je pense que je vais les mettre quelque peu en pique avec ceci , puis je les vaporiserai avec cela et ça te feras un peu ressembler a ça , mais pas autant feminin et peut être que j'ajouetrai un peu de couleur par ici et alors ...(_il glousse d'excitement_)

James (_encore plus ennuyé que les deux fois precedentes_): Est ce qu'on pourrait juste y aller? Maintenant tout de suite ?

_Remus se recule blessé , mais il a son stick magique , euh sa baguette qu'il agite et qui fait ressembler James a ....ce qu'il était avant , enfin un peu plus rouge peut étre ..._

James(_Toujours ennuyé mais enrag_) TU peux me dire pourquoi j'ai passé deux heures ici avec toi ? Je suis exactement pareil!

Sirius (_repoussant sa fille facille du moment, qui il faut le preciser n'est pas la même qu'hier_) Nah , cornedrue , tu n'est pas le même tu es un peu plus orange.... S'il te plait Remus n'utilise pas l'autobronzant sur moi.

James: J'en ai marre , J'me casse, peut être est ce qu'ils ont deja sorti le ponche.

_James s'en va et tombe nez a nez avec, vous le devinez, Lily! Il la regarge , totalement absorbé et stupefait par son immense beauté . Bon , OK, voyons les choses en face, cette petite brunette est bien plus jolie qu'elle mais James est un cas bizarre et surtout obsédé...Et puis je pense qu'il a deja dormi avec la brunette_

Lily: Ey Sexy James avec qui je refuses toujours de sortir.

James: L-Lily T-Tu es t-tellement b-belle q-que j-je n-ne p-peut pas m-m'empecher d-de b-begayer.

Lily (_degoutée_): Qu'est ce que je disait deja? Ah oui! Tu es le plus pathetique des heros qu'il m'ai été donné de rencontrer! Arrete de Begayer!!!!

James (_air de petit chiot_) Oui m'dam

_Lily entre dans la grande salle , qui etant donén qu'elle et James sont les plus pathetiques prefet en chef a l'air encore pire qu'avant. Toujours est-il que les griffondors et les serpentard (rappelez vous Poufsouffle et Serdaigle ne sont que des fragments de notre imagination) sont trop effrayés pour dire quoique se soit. Alors ils font bravement face au fait qu'année apres années ils ont dut supporte excuses pathetiques sur excuses pathetiques afind e mettre un bal tout les ans. Comment nous nous en sommes sans doute rendu compte, Lily et James n'ont aucune qualité particulieres pour être nommés prefets en chefs. Dumbledore savait juste que c'était des personnages Principaux. Et la il y'a Snape. Peut être que tu aurait été plus sympa avec Mme Rowling ce serai toi qui aurait épousé Lily et non cet abruti de James ._

_Maintenant notre chère Lily-Billy-Banana-Silly a mis son masque (qui ne cache quasiment rien) et va maintenant dans le bal . Elle est fixée par tout les garcon , non pas a cause de sa beauté renversante (qui n'est pas si renversante) mais parce que la rumeur se repand qu'elel a enquillé plus de verres de ponche que de raison. Elle en a d'ailleurs bu trois litre , même si medicalment elle devrait en être morte... mais bon n'oublions pas qu'elle est magique!_

Lily _(buvant comme l'enfer_) Qui veut lecher ma c.... (_et sa demande et recouverte par tout les voix des gens parce que 1) cette parodie n'est qu'en PG13 et 2) on veut pas en faire trop une pute hein?)_

Amie n°1 (_dans un moment de delire soudain et pour montrer son amiti_) Non Lily ! Tout mon respect et ma veneration mais tu ne peut pas te prostituer ainsi !

Lily (_essayant de s'adresser a son admiratrice)_ Va en enfer.

_L'amie y va et tandis que les autres amies assisent accesoirement Lily a une table en lui promettant du Ponche en libre service. James voyant qu'elle est saoule comme un hollandais voit ceci comme une chance de coucher avec elle._

James : Hey Lily , je suppose que tu prend du bon temps hein?

Lily (_trop saoule pour realiser qui il est , hausse les epaules et sourit betement_) yeahhh

James (_commencant a s'exciter)_ Voudrait-tu en prendre encore plus?

Lily: Yeah comment?

James (_vraiment vraiment excit_) Toi et moi baisant come des betes sous cette table. T'as envie?

Lily: Pour sur!

_Et maintenant très chers lecteurs , James et Lily se glissent sous la table mal decorée et apaisent la tension sexuelle qu'il n'y a jamais vraiment eu dans cet fic parce qu'en temps que naif ecrivain je ne peut pas l'illustrer avec des mots. Hey vous , fanatiques de fics en R , allez vous trouver une autre histoire!!!! moi je vous laisse a votre imagination mouhahahahahahaha._

_Eventuellement vers minuit , les amies numerotées, ayant bu leur saoul emmeneront quelques amis a moitié nsu dans le dortoir des filles et les maraudeurs se reuniront dans une piece secrete pour echanger des histoires de cul._

James (_le mot de la fin_) Et c'était bon! Meilleur que tout ce que j'ai eu depuis un bon moment

Remus (_toujours rabat joie_) Mais elle va tomber enceinte et tu vas devoir abandonner l'ecole pour passer tes journées a essayer de reunir assez d'argent pour l'epouser et quand votre bébé Harry sera né dans la pavreté vous deviendrez tout les deux des aurors et essayerez de sauver le monde du seigneur des tenebres mais ils vous tuera parce que Peter sera devenu un traitre et aura revelé a Voldemort ou vous vous cachiez, laissant Harry orphelin qui sera confié a l'abominable soeur de Lily et Sirius sera envoyé a Azkaban ou il vivra une vie miserable et Peter se cacheras sous la forme d'un rat.

Peter: Attend! Qui t'as dit ça?

Sirius (_lentement_) alors... peter va tuer Lily et James... Je vais aller a azkaban .. Et il vivra en rat... (_remus hocha la tête_) Eh bien pourquoi on ne tuerai pas se sale rat maintenant?

_James, Sirius et remus se jettent sur Peter , l'etranglent avec l'ours en peluche de Remus tandis que l'auteur souris comme un sadique._

Sirius: Maintenant ecoutez bien ça ! On va vivre nos vies par nous même.

fin

je trouvait que ça gacherai du charme de le traduire ;p

Eh voila une fic de finie qu'en pensez vous ?

Au faite merci a Kritari et a Gaia666 voici la fin


End file.
